Une journée fatiguante
thumb|center|700px Thème : David Bowie - Absolute Beginners Cello et Starfire se mettent au travail, motivés mais distraits, s'échangeant baisers, caresses et regards enflammés chaque fois qu'ils se croisent dans les couloirs. On croirait deux adolescents vivant leur première romance, et, à bien des égards, tous deux vivent enfin l'adolescence dont ils ont été privés. Lui la guette du regard, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la regarder amoureusement dès qu'elle passe dans son champ de vision. Elle n'est pas en reste et, malgré les exhortations de Serguei à être plus efficace au lieu de rêvasser, elle n'a que leur soirée au lac en tête. Sitôt que l'après-midi commence à toucher à sa fin, Cello s'excuse auprès des autres travailleurs et range à la hâte ses outils. — Désolé, faut que j'y aille. Il court retrouver Starfire, et après un long baiser, lui glisse au creux de l'oreille, dans un coréen bien plus hésitant que nécessaire, mais remarquable pour un parfait débutant : — On y va, mon amour ? Au début surprise, elle se rappelle que Lamia - enfin, Désir - a un don pour les langues, un peu comme Vulcain. Elle était en train de ranger ses affaires de travail également et frémit en hochant la tête. — Oui. On peut prendre les restes de la dernière fois, ils sont encore dans le frigo. Cello ne perd pas un instant. Il attrape Starfire par la main, et part chercher les sacs qu'il avait simplement abandonnés à la cave - même le sac à dos contenant ses vêtements n'a pas bougé. Avec un instant de retard, il réalise qu'elle lui a répondu en coréen. — Wow, quelqu'un a encore envie de me donner des cours de langue ? en déduit-il sur un ton malicieux, et en anglais. Starfire rit doucement en se suspendant à son cou, et reprend en anglais : — Je ne cesserai jamais d’avoir envie de te donner des cours de langue... Même si tu n’es pas en reste, de ce que j’ai pu constater. — Avec tous mes boulots, j'ai du apprendre l'anglais, le chinois, un peu de français et des brouettes de créoles et de patois, alors j'apprends vite. Il se penche pour l'embrasser dans le cou et lui glisse. — Et puis... tu sais pourquoi. Starfire hoche doucement la tête en se blottissant tout contre lui, les bras autour de sa nuque : — De mon côté, je peux stimuler ton coréen et ton russe. Tu fais quoi comme job en ce moment, d’ailleurs ? — Pas grand chose. Avec Hammer qui me file de quoi bouffer et où dormir, je m'occupe surtout de réparer la baraque. — Bon, ça nous fait encore un point commun alors. Cello récupère les tapas à la coréenne dans le frigo. Il y avait à peine touché l'avant-veille. Comme la dernière fois, il veut quasiment tout porter, mais elle insiste pour au moins prendre la nourriture et le sac qu'il a fait pour elle. — Prêt ! — Prête aussi. Cette fois encore, ils marchent ensemble vers l'arrêt de bus afin de rejoindre le lac. Sur tout le trajet, Cello continue à baragouiner en coréen, comme s'il essayait vraiment d'apprendre. Elle trouve ça mignon, même si elle sait pertinemment qu'il pourrait très bien le parler s'il avait envie. Mais elle l'encourage et comme elle sait qu'il s'y connaît mieux qu'il ne le laisse paraître, elle lui parle surtout des expressions idiomatiques et de l'argot. Quand ils arrivent sur la même plage qu'ils avaient investie il y a deux jours, elle pose les affaires et s'étire un peu. — Au fait... Vu que je connais ton vrai nom maintenant, tu veux connaître le mien ? — Bien sûr ! Je veux tout savoir sur toi, si tu veux bien me le dire. — Je m'appelle Myeong Min-Seo. Min-Seo Myeong, dans l'ordre occidental, prénom + nom. Cello l'enlace et lui glisse à l'oreille : — Je t'aime, Min-Seo. — Je t'aime aussi, Cello. Elle lui rend étroitement son étreinte. Il continue : — Tu préfères que je t'appelle comment d'ailleurs ? Taeyeon ? Starfire ? — Starfire, c'est très bien. — Bon, on est tout dégueu' et pleins de transpiration... On plonge ? — On plonge ! Elle se détache de lui à regret en se disant que c'est pour mieux le retrouver dans l'eau. La jeune femme se met nue et rejoint le lac, poussant un soupir d'aise au contact de l'eau fraîche. Cello se déshabille à la hâte, court dans l'eau, et la saisit à bras le corps pour se jeter dans le lac avec elle. Elle pousse un petit cri tandis qu'ils tombent à l'eau ensemble, et revenue à la surface, elle lui crache de l'eau dessus avant de l'éclabousser. Il l'arrose en retour, avant de la serrer contre lui et de l'embrasser. — J'ai été nul une fois, je te promet de rattraper cette soirée. Starfire l’embrasse amoureusement en retour : — N’en parlons plus, c’est oublié... — Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Je peux plus me passer de toi ! — J'espère que ça ne changera pas et que tu ne te lasseras pas alors... Starfire se colle contre lui et l'embrasse à nouveau, et il lui rend ses baisers en multipliant les caresses : — Jamais. Ils restent ensemble dans le lac un bon moment, et le soleil a bientôt disparu derrière l'horizon, baignant tout l'environnement de ses lueurs orangées . Starfire frissonne : — J'ai un peu froid. Cello la saisit à bras-le-corps, la portant dans ses bras comme une princesse pour la sortir de l'eau. Passant ses bras autour de la nuque de son compagnon, elle se laisse faire. Elle ne pèse pas grand chose. — Tu sais allumer un feu ? Cello la dépose sur une serviette et se penche pour l'embrasser. — J'ai amené du journal et un briquet... si ça suffit pas, on se réchauffera autrement. Starfire lui rend ses baisers et soupire tout bas. — J'approuve ce programme... Cello enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme et l'embrasse, puis commence à descendre le long de son corps en la couvrant de baisers... Elle s'allonge sur la serviette au fur et à mesure que les lèvres de son amant descendent sur son corps, l'air parfaitement détendue, la peau parcourue de quelques frissons. Comme auparavant, il est aussi passionné que talentueux, et totalement dévoué à sa partenaire. En se redressant, Cello lâche encore quelques baisers épars avant de demander : — Alors, moins froid ? — Moins froid. - Elle lui sourit - c’est mon désir et mon amour pour toi qui me font frémir. — Si mademoiselle en redemande... répond-il en se jetant à nouveau sur elle avec passion. Elle le sert fort contre elle en l’embrassant fébrilement : — Je pense que ça peut intéresser Désir de savoir ce que ça fait de vivre une vraie relation aussi, non... ? Ça fait partie des choses de l’amour aussi... Il n’y perd pas trop au change. Un instant, le visage de Cello se fige, sans expression, le temps de lui répondre d'une voix monocorde et dénuée d'émotions - autant ce genre d'attitude est occasionnel chez Lamia, autant c'est la première fois que Cello laisse ainsi transparaître sa nature artificielle. — Je n'avais jamais pensé à cela ainsi. Il semble aussitôt se reprendre et son visage redevient souriant et chaleureux. — Oh, désolé. Mais Starfire n'est pas vexée. Au contraire, elle a l’impression d’avoir touché le cœur de la machine derrière Cello, elle le prend donc comme une victoire. Elle reprend ses lèvres avec amour en le caressant le long de la colonne vertébrale : — Ne t’excuse pas, ça m’a donné le sentiment d’atteindre la conscience de Désir... Et si Désir est convaincu, alors je suis gagnante. — Désir est totalement convaincu... glisse-t-il en l'embrassant. Après tout, ils sont hyper curieux et adorent les nouvelles expériences. Et t'es ma meilleure expérience... — Sache que c’est réciproque... Je crois que je n’ai jamais été amoureuse avant toi. J’aimais beaucoup mon premier copain, j’avais de l’affection pour lui, mais ce n’est rien comparé à ce que je ressens pour toi, Cello. Cello lui répond d'un ton d'abord joueur : — Ah bon, c'est pas juste parce que je suis un dieu du sexe... - Il s'interrompt et son ton devient plus sérieux - non en fait, j'ai même pas envie de déconner : ça me touche vraiment que tu me dises ça. — Non... Le fait que tu sois extrêmement doué est un bonus. Tout ça, l’habileté au lit, être très beau, ça suscite le désir mais ça ne suffit pas à faire germer l’amour. - Elle marque un temps avant de reprendre - l’amour se nourrit de plus que de perfection physique ou de plaisir, il se nourrit de complicité, de profondeur. C’est ta personnalité et les moments de tendresse que nous avons passés ensemble, à chanter et se connaître, qui m’ont fait tomber amoureuse. — J'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre, tu le sais. Starfire caresse tendrement sa joue. — Je sais. — Mais j'ai quand même toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi c'est aussi bien le sexe avec toi. Au niveau des sensations, j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est juste pas la même chose. — Moi pareil, et pourtant j’ai couché avec Lamia, qui est probablement ex-aequo avec toi techniquement. Mais la différence est là... Starfire prend la main de Cello pour la poser sur son cœur, et pose la sienne à l’emplacement de celui du jeune homme. Cello la regarde longuement dans les yeux. — J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre. À comprendre. — Je peux t’aider avec ça... C’est pour cela que je pense sincèrement que même Désir trouvera un intérêt à ne pas reproduire le même schéma qu’il utilise avec Lamia. — Désir ont réellement envie d'apprendre, c'est juste un domaine où ils ne savaient même pas qu'ils étaient ignorants. Moi... j'ai juste envie d'être avec toi. — Je suis flattée d’avoir pu lui... leur apprendre quelque chose alors ! Surtout si pour cela, je peux rester à tes côtés. — Je trouve qu'on parle beaucoup de gens qui n'ont pas le droit d'être impliqués dans notre relation... presque strictement monogame, après tout ! — Ok, ok, ne parlons plus d’eux. Cette nuit, c’est juste toi et moi. Les yeux de Cello se braquent dans ceux de Starfire, et il continue : — Putain, j'y crois pas que tu sois à moi... Starfire l’embrasse à nouveau puis elle lui rend ardemment son regard : — À toi et heureuse de l’être. J’espère que toi aussi... — Moi aussi, j'suis à toi. Et heureux... plus que jamais ! dit il en l'embrassant une énième fois. — Tu as faim ? — Oui... De toi ! répond le jeune homme en enfouissant la tête au creux de son cou pour l'embrasser et la mordiller doucement. Omnomnomnom ! Mais ces facéties sont interrompues par grognement issu de son estomac. — Bon, d'accord, on peut peut-être vraiment manger. Starfire rit de bon cœur en le serrant contre lui. — Tu sais, tu as toute la nuit cette fois, pour me manger. Et même demain, après-demain et tous les jours qui vont suivre ! Cello prolonge l'étreinte, mais finit par se relever, sans la quitter des yeux. Elle est magnifique, indéniablement. Il possède une connaissance encyclopédique des critères esthétiques de toutes les sociétés humaines contemporaines, et il pourrait faire un exposé en douze parties sur les raisons pour lesquelles le corps de Min-Seo remplit un grand nombre d'entre eux ; mais malgré cela, il continue a être subjugué par sa vision, et il a toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Quelque chose dans le sourire de Starfire défie sa programmation. Il lui tend une serviette et s'enroule lui-même dans une autre. — Brrr.... Finalement, on va peut-être se l'allumer, ce feu ? — Bonne idée, je commence à geler moi aussi. Elle s’enroule dans sa propre serviette et va chercher du petit bois et quelques branches plus épaisses. Repenser à la façon dont le regard de Cello fait battre son cœur plus fort et la fait frémir de contentement, réellement émue. À force d'acharnement, en brûlant la quasi-totalité du papier journal et la moitié du gaz de son briquet, Cello réussit à obtenir un petit feu. Malheureusement, le bois est encore humide, et ces quelques flammes ne dispensent que peu de chaleur. — Où est Vulcain quand on a besoin de lui ? plaisante-t-il en s'asseyant à côté. Starfire rit doucement : — Je t’avoue que quitte à avoir un peu froid, je suis quand même bien contente de n’être qu’avec toi. Sergei me suffit comme seul spectateur... Cello se blottit contre elle, et ouvre un tupperware. — Ah, mais il viendrait juste nous allumer le feu, et il repart après ! Même pas besoin de descendre de bagnole ! - Cello commence à faire de grands gestes avec ses bras, oubliant la fraîcheur nocturne - imagine, Vulcain qui déboule sur la plage dans sa grosse chevrolet, balance un rayon de feu par la fenêtre ouverte qui enflamme notre tas de bois, nous fais un petit signe genre hochement de tête à la cool, et repart vers le soleil couchant. Avec des lunettes de soleil, pour être encore plus classe. Imaginer ce spectacle la fait éclater de rire : — Oh oui ! Avec une musique cool et très rock en fond, genre solo de guitare électrique. Ou bien le « YEEEEAAAAAH » des Experts Miami ! Cello éclate de rire avec elle. — Devant toute cette classe, Vulcain éveille ses autres pouvoirs magiques latents et gagne la capacité de maîtriser l'espace et le temps, toutes les créatures surnaturelles d'Amérique se rallient à Hammer, le Cercle se rend, le Prince des Vampires se suicide de honte... Fin, conclue-t-il en délimitant de ses doigts un cadre imaginaire dirigé vers les étoiles. Starfire glousse : — Ah, ce serait bien un happy end comme ça, sans plus de pertes... Se sentant sur un terrain glissant, Cello s'empresse d'éviter le sujet avant de réveiller d'autres souvenirs douloureux. — Mmmfff - il finit de déglutir - ils envoient sévère ceux-là. Il y a quoi dedans ? Cela fait rire la jeune fille. — C’est du kimchi ! Du chou fermenté épicé. — Du chou fermenté ! C'est quoi cette idée ? Ses critiques n'empêchent cependant pas Cello de manger de bon coeur. — Je sais pas, apparemment à une époque lointaine ils se sont dit que c’était worth it... — Étonnamment, c'est pas mauvais en fait... Encore une bonne surprise made in Korea ! — Faute d’offrir des emplois décents, on a au moins de la bonne bouffe... — Bah, un boulot ça sert juste à gagner de quoi vivre. Maintenant qu'on a une baraque et du kimchi, on a mieux à faire... — C’est vrai. Bon, je me sens quand même un peu à l’arrache à côté de tous ceux qui adultent comme des chefs à la coloc mais bon... — Pourquoi ? Tu fais ta part du boulot, non ? — Je veux dire, avoir un vrai métier... Mannequin freelance dont la carrière végète, c’est pas glorieux... — Avec tous les gens riches et plein de contacts de Hammer, on pourrait peut-être essayer de t'aider à avancer, non ? — J’ai demandé à Vulcain s’il avait pas des contacts pour que je fasse des pubs dans le pharmaceutique déjà... — Lamia pourrait peut-être essayer de trouver les bons contacts... elle sait y faire. — Peut-être oui... Je lui demanderai quand je la croiserai. J’espère qu’elle ne va pas se dire que je suis une parvenue greedy... — Elle fera ça pour toi. Tu sais, elle t'aime bien aussi. — Oui. Moi aussi je l’aime bien. Elle a toujours été très agréable avec moi. — Trèèès... agréable... oui, je crois savoir. — Pfffff ! Je parle pas d’ça ! Elle glousse en lui donne un coup dans l’épaule. — Mais moi je pense qu'à ça ! On se refait pas ! — Mmh, pas faux... Pas que ça me déplaise... — Tu finiras par en avoir marre un jour... — Marre que tu me fasses l’amour ? Tu parles ! — Pas aujourd'hui, ou cette année, mais... un jour, oui. On parie ? — Ok. Mais tu vas perdre. — Je m'en fous, si c'est toi qui gagnes, ça veut dire qu'on vit heureux jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ! Je peux pas perdre ! — C’est vrai. Tu fais vraiment des paris à la con. — C'est toi qui t'es fait avoir ! Fallait pas accepter ! T'as joué avec le Mastermind et t'as perdu... — Pfff ! C’est pas juste, tu es plus optimisé que moi, pauvre chose de chair ! — Cello finit son dernier tapas et se retourne vers elle. — Admets-le, t'as aucune chance contre moi. Autant abandonner tout de suite. — Ok, ok, monsieur le répliquant, je suis complètement hors-jeu, répond-elle en prenant un air faussement piteux. Cello lui passe un bras autour des épaules. — Faut pas déprimer comme ça, mademoiselle... j'suis sûr que vos nouveaux machine overlords vous trouveront une utilité... Vous feriez un très beau modèle pour étudier l'anatomie humaine, par exemple... Starfire se love contre lui et souffle : — J’adorerais que vous étudiez mon anatomie, Machine Overlord... Cello se penche pour l'embrasser, tandis que ses mains commencent à la caresser. — Trèèès intéressant... La jeune femme écarte les pans de la serviette dans laquelle elle s’était enroulée, dévorant Cello du regard. — Mmmoui... continue-t-il. Va falloir des études plus poussées de ce sujet... Probablement des tests invasifs... — Envahis-moi autant que tu veux... Elle passe ses bras autour de sa nuque pour l’attirer vers elle et l’embrasser. Cello sait exactement ce qu'il fait. Comme avant chaque rapport sexuel, il a une idée parfaite de ce qu'il doit faire, des gestes et des positions. Dans sa tête, le graphe parfait des goûts et des fantasmes de sa compagne, un des plus réussis que Désir aient jamais cartographié. Cette activité n'a aucune raison d'être autre chose que de la pure routine. — Je comprends toujours pas l'effet que tu me fais... dit-il entre deux baisers, l'enlaçant avec passion. — Est-ce que ça fait de moi un bug dans ton code, Machine Overlord ? Elle caresse son visage en le enroulant ses jambes autour de lui, lui rendant baiser pour baiser. — Ca fait de toi... l'Élue. Ses baisers deviennent plus fiévreux, ses caresses plus intenses, mais il continue à plaisanter : — Mais en mieux que Keanu Reeves. Starfire soupire sous ses caresses et ses baisers, abandonnée à lui. — J’espère parce que je ne l’ai jamais vraiment apprécié comme acteur... — Moi... ben j'ai juste jamais été amoureux de lui... — Tu as vu des films avec lui ? — Il a pas juste fait Matrix, puis changé de plan d'existence ? Elle rit : — Ça résume bien sa carrière ! Les caresses de Cello se déplacent vers les zones les plus érogènes de son amante : — Tu veux continuer à parler de lui... ? — Non... Starfire soupire tout bas, fermant les yeux, tandis qu'il se serre contre elle, lui glissant à l'oreille : — Sûre ? Je voudrais pas interrompre quelque chose... — Oh là, certainement pas... C’est lui qui interrompt quelque chose... — Le salaud... Starfire l’interrompt d’un baiser et finit par « prendre les choses en main » pour couper court à l’intrusion de Keanu Reeves dans la soirée. Cello se détend légèrement et, devant tant d'enthousiasme, la laisse « mener la danse »... Les deux serviettes sont éparpillées autour des deux amants, encore enlacés sur la plage, pleins de sueur et de sable. — On va peut-être refaire un passage dans le lac, non ? hasarde Cello. — Bonne idée, après ce petit gommage gratuit... Starfire rit doucement. Il la regarde tendrement : — T'en vaut la peine, mais... J'ai du sable partouuut... — Moi aussi... Je suis sûre que dans une semaine, je trouve encore du sable dans mes sous-vêtements. Cello se redresse soudainement. — Merde ! Le feu est en train de s'éteindre ! Il se précipite pour y remettre du bois. — Ouf... J'sais pas si j'aurais réussi à le rallumer... Bon, maintenant que je suis levé... le premier dans l'eau ? Elle n’attend pas d’avoir accepté pour se précipiter dans le lac, Cello fonçant à sa suite. — J'avais pas dit go ! Tricheuse ! Elle rit aux éclats, et saute à l'eau en lui lançant : — Tu te méfieras la prochaine fois ! Cello s'interrompt dans son élan, attendant qu'elle ait réémergé pour se jeter à côté d'elle, soulevant des trombes d'eau. — Vengeance... SPLASH ! Elle pousse un cri qui se transforme en rire et lui se jette sur lui quand il remonte, s’accrochant pour l’empêcher de bouger. Il profite qu'elle se tienne à lui pour se rejeter dans l'eau en tentant de l'embrasser. Ils restent accrochés l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant ardemment sous l'eau, ne finissant par remonter que lorsque l'air leur manque. Ils émergent à la surface encore enlacés à la surface. Autour d'eux, la nuit est noire et l'eau froide, troublée seulement par quelques bruits nocturnes. Les arbres sont suffisamment touffus pour cacher les lueurs de la ville. — On se croirait seuls au monde... souffle Cello. Star se raccroche à lui et lisse ses cheveux en arrière pour dégager son visage. Elle regarde autour d’eux, avant de tourner ses yeux vers le ciel. Seules les lueurs orangées sur la voûte céleste trahissent la présence de la mégalopole. — Si un jour on peut, on ira en Sibérie tous les deux, là où il n’y a vraiment rien. Ou bien au Nord de la Norvège pour voir les aurores boréales. — Hmmm... juste toi, moi, et une aurore boréale... personne à des kilomètres à la ronde... Tandis qu'ensemble ils regardent les quelques étoiles, elle se blottit contre lui : — On fera ça un jour... Je commence une liste. — Pour quand on aura du fric... Finalement, je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, on va avoir besoin de fric pour aller voir les aurores boréales en Finlande et les étoiles dans le désert d'Atacama... — Va falloir commencer à économiser... Et je crois pas avoir vu qu’on pouvait poser des vacances chez Hammer. — On a le droit d'avoir une vie ! Si on leur dit qu'on est pas dispo ces jours-ci, ils enverront quelqu'un d'autre sauver le monde à notre place... Avec moins de classe, c'est tout. Elle rit doucement : — C'est vrai ! Mais ce sera worth it... Elle mordille un peu ses lèvres. — Pour nous, en tout cas... répond Cello. Et tant que c'est worth it pour toi, c'est tout ce qui compte. Ils commencent à frissonner. L'été n'est pas encore là, et l'eau du lac Machigan est froide. Starfire se tourne vers son compagnon : — On devrait ressortir et raviver le feu... Faute d'avoir Vulcain sur fond de soleil couchant. Cello s'avance hors de l'eau, sa main dans celle de la jeune femme. Il ne la lâche que pour ramasser un peu plus de bois, puis s'enroule dans sa serviette, au coin du feu. Enroulée dans la sienne, elle se blottit à ses côtés, frissonnante : — On n’est pas super en survie sauvage... — Encore un truc qu'on devrait apprendre, avant qu'on nous retrouve congelés dans le grand nord finlandais parce qu'on cherchait une aurore boréale... Elle rit doucement en grelotant : — On devra compter sur le service hôtelier alors. — Déjà qu'on a pas d'argent... — Pour le moment... — Je compte sur toi pour ça ! On fera ce qu'on peut pour t'aider, j'espère vraiment que tu réussiras à faire parler de toi... T'es bien assez canon pour être mannequin, en tout cas... — Oui. Sans vouloir me vanter, mais la fausse modestie ça sert à rien. Malheureusement, être très belle ne suffit pas. On est toutes très belles, il faut faire la différence. Cello semble réfléchir un moment... — Mais tu es pas juste belle, Star. Et si tu partageais le reste de ce qui fait toi ? Imagines une photo de toi, de nuit, seule sous le ciel étoilé... personne peut résister à ça. — Eh bien... J’aurais besoin d’un photographe qui partage cette vision que tu as de moi alors. — Ca devrait être quelqu'un qui te connaisse bien... qui soit emballé par le projet, qu'ait pas peur de s'y investir... l'idéal, ca serait que vous soyez déjà sortis sous les étoiles ensemble. Starfire le regarde avec surprise : — Tu as des talents de photographe ? — J'sais faire plein de choses. On peut dire que j'ai fait appris deux ou trois trucs en faisant le ménage au black chez un photographe de Memphis. - Le ton de sa voix est légèrement ironique, il espère qu'elle comprendra ce qu'il veut dire : il peut littérallement décider de son passé, dans une certaine mesure - en tout cas, je suis prêt à essayer, et à m'entraîner pour devenir meilleur. Si le résultat est moche, tu me le dis et je me vexerais pas. — Je t’orienterai comme je peux. Il nous faudrait déjà un bon appareil photo... Cello se gratte la tête. — Là, par contre... — Je vais noter ça en tête de notre liste... Shooter sous les étoiles implique de faire une pose longue. Impossible sans un appareil professionnel. — On a des amis riches... On peut peut-être en taxer un à Lamia, au hasard ? Je suis sûr qu'elle sera d'accord ! — Si elle est d’accord, ça nous rendrait un fier service ! Cello la regarde d'un air complice. — C'est ton amie, non ? Ça serait normal qu'elle veuille bien t'aider. — C’est vrai... Elle lui sourit, amusée. — Bon, il va aussi falloir que je me trouve une version crackée de photoshop et des bons tutos avancés, mais ça ma l'air faisable. Starfire hoche la tête. — Oui, je pense. Au moins pour débuter un réseau... — L'important, c'est que les gens commencent à t'apprécier. Tu pourras trouver mieux que moi après. Starfire secoue la tête. — Tu sais, même si je trouve d'autres photographes, je continuerai à poser pour toi parce que ça me fait plaisir... Si tu veux, bien sûr. — Attends d'avoir essayé avant de dire que t'en as envie, tu sais pas encore sur quoi tu t'avances ! lui répond Cello en riant. Elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue : — Je suis sûre que tu y mettras beaucoup du tien. Cello la regarde à nouveau amoureusement. — Forcément, avec un modèle comme ça... — J’espère être une muse inspirante en tout cas. — Je peux pas rêver mieux. Si même au pieu tu réussis à me surprendre, je sais pas quelles idées de folies tu me donneras dans un rayon où j'ai encore plein à apprendre ! — J'suis pas un poète ou un artiste, Star. Tu mérites vraiment quelqu'un qui montre ce que tu vaux. — Pour moi, tu es encore mieux que ça, tu sais ? — Je suis quoi ? demande-t-il, l'air mi-malicieux, mi-captivé. — L'homme que j'aime - la jeune femme l'embrasse - donc tu pourrais faire n'importe quoi, je pense que je trouverais ça super. S'il se retient de tressaillir, Cello est tout de même largement ému par cette déclaration. — Je crois que tu m'aimes justement parce que je fais pas n'importe quoi... — You have a point - Starfire l'enlace - et je sais pas... Par le plus grand des hasards, on avait déjà pas mal de points communs, on s'est compris dès le début, j'ai trouvé. — Ouais... et j'ai pas compris comment on s'est aussi bien compris ! À la base, j'étais juste parti pour te mettre dans mon pieu, entre potes, et là... je sais toujours pas ce qui s'est passé. — Moi non plus, je pensais aussi que ce serait un bootycall de plus. Comme quoi... - Elle s'étire un peu - mais je suis bien plus heureuse de la tournure des événements ! — Moi aussi... Si tu avais un doute... — Je n'en ai pas. Elle entremêle ses doigts aux siens en se rapprochant encore un peu de lui. On... s'est un peu catfish tous les deux, finalement, non ? — Pourquoi ? - Elle a l'air surprise - en quoi t'ai-je catfish ? — C'est peut-être pas le bon terme... tu m'a attiré avec un plan cul et je me suis retrouvé avec une copine. On va dire qu'on savait pas dans quoi on s'engageait tous les deux ! — Ah ! Ce n'est effectivement pas le bon terme, mais je vois ce que tu veux dire... Se faire catfish c'est quand tu parles avec quelqu'un - sur internet parce que les gens normaux ne peuvent pas changer de tête - qui se fait passer pour complètement quelqu'un d'autre. — Oui, je sais... ça c'est ma connerie... Mais tu m'as vendu du sexe et j'ai eu de l'amour - il hausse les épaules - ...et du sexe. — Pas trop déçu du bonus alors ? Elle passe ses bras autour de lui, et ils s'entreignent et s'embrassent. — Non. Je suis tellement heureux... Elle reste tout contre lui et souffle : — Je commence à fatiguer... Malicieusement, il lui répond : — Il faudrait dormir la nuit ! — La faute à qui... Elle glousse et se laisse glisser contre lui avant de se pelotonner devant le feu. Cello passe son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, et tend l'autre pour tirer un sac jusqu'à lui et en extraire une couverture, qu'il enroule autour d'eux. — Il va falloir que tu me lâches si je dois sortir les affaires de camping... L'ayant libéré de son étreinte, Starfire le suit du regard, les yeux mi-clos. Il se lève, déploie la tente « deux secondes » à l'écart du feu mourant, puis sort deux duvets du sac et les y étend. — Il va falloir se serrer, on a qu'une tente... mais en mettant la tête du bon côté on pourra voir les étoiles. — Étrangement, ça me dérange pas qu’on doive se serrer. Et c’est une super idée de se mettre dans l’autre sens pour s’endormir en regardant le ciel ! - Elle sourit largement - tu as des idées géniales ! Cello roule la couverture en boule à l'entrée de la tente en guise d'oreiller, puis lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. — J'ai juste proposé de regarder les étoiles... Starfire prend sa main pour se relever. — C'est ce que je dis : une idée géniale. Cello l'attire contre lui. — Il t'en faut pas beaucoup... — Je suppose que tout ce qui touche à l'espace et tout me rend un peu trop enthousiaste... — Un peu ? — Ok, astronomiquement enthousiaste. — Catastrophiquement enthousiaste... — J'espère que tu m'associes l'emoji alien. — Plutôt des émojis cœur. Plein. — Why not both. — Why not... Cello étouffe un bâillement. — La chambre de madame est prête, dit-il d'un ton théâtral en lui désignant la tente. Starfire se glisse dans la tente en laissant la tête dépasser de l'ouverture pour la poser sur la couverture. Elle se couvre avec une autre et attend que Cello la rejoigne. Il s'allonge dans le tas de duvets et de couvertures, serré contre elle, mais laisse dépasser un bras pour pointer les étoiles. — Regarde ! On arrive à voir Cassiopée d'ici ! — Eh, tu t'y connais un peu en fait ! — Je... suis peut-être allé lire wikipédia comme un frénétique après notre première nuit, répond Cello d'un air faussement coupable. Et des sites d'astronomie aussi. — Ca ne rend pas tes connaissances moins valables, au contraire... Je suis flattée que tu aies pris le temps de t'y pencher à cause de moi. Star tourne la tête vers lui pour embrasser tendrement sa joue. — J'avais du temps libre, de toute façon... - Pour une fois, il ne culpabilise pas de lui mentir. - Regarde, ça ça doit être Deneb, et je pense que le reste du Cygne est sur la droite, mais on y voit rien ! — Oui, trop de pollution lumineuse, on ne voit que les plus brillantes... Là c'est Mars. - Starfire lui désigne un point brillant - on la reconnaît bien parce qu'elle scintille un peu rouge si tu fais attention. — C'est qu'elle est pas sur les cartes du ciel, parce que ça dépend pas de la saison. Les deux tourtereaux commentent encore la modeste voûte étoilée qui leur est offerte, et Cello fait effectivement montre d'une connaissance qu'il n'avait certainement pas quelques jours auparavant. Visiblement impressionnée de voir à quel point il a bossé son sujet, Starfire ne tarit pas d’éloges, mais la fatigue l'emporte petit à petit. Éreintés par beaucoup d'efforts - leurs ébats n'étant pas les moindres - et blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils finissent par s'endormir paisiblement. Retour au sommaire Monde des ténèbres ► Retour aux histoires de Lamia ► Retour à la page de Cello